Gentleman Joker
Gentleman Joker, also known as The Guardian of the Night, is a high-tier Sacred Gear wielded by Alisha Al-Rahman. It is considered as one of the top-tier Independent Avatar Sacred Gears existed to the point that it has potential to become a Longinus. It has the power to create and manipulate multiple threads from the avatar's fingertips and allowing itself to create ranged-weaponry from inside its body to support the user. Summary: The history of the Sacred Gear is unknown, but everyone have theorized that the man with black clothing is supposed to have been model off of legendary thief, Arsène Lupin who was known as the Gentleman Thief. Azazel, the Governor General of Fallen Angel theorized that the origin behind the sacred gear itself is perhaps created from the souls of a famous human or individuals who have carved their pieces into the history, thus led to the creation of Gentleman Joker. Appearance: Gentleman Joker takes the appearance of a three meter tall doll made of black-colored steel in the form fo a man dressed in a black-colored gentleman's leather coat with high-collar, a black wide hat. Its face doesn't have a nose or a mouth where it is covered in a white mask, showing three pairs of eyes on both side of the face and has waist-length blue-silver hair. Abilities: It has the power to create and manipulate multiple threads/wires from the avatar's fingertips for combat and support purposes. For the threads, the user can able to control as they were extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble. The user can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. He can move objects without damaging them, being able to apply enough force. For the doll itself, it stays in the air for levitation, supporting the user with its long-ranged weaponry made from inside of its body. The varieties of weapons created from inside of its body can be summoned with modern weapon and arsenals to decimate its target. Weakness: While the Gentleman Joker is extremely reliable due to its versatile utilities, it requires considerable control and skill to manipulate the threads in order to making sure that the allies doesn't hit by the wires as it doesn't discern from ally or enemies. It also requires a considerable stamina to regenerate itself during the battle when it was damaged. And its weapons need a moment of reload times, leaving a small vulnerable spaces for the opponent to attack. Forms: TBA Trivia: * The appearance of the Independent Avatar Sacred Gears, Gentleman Joker is based off of a combat golem named Lloyd, a npc character from Granblue Fantasy. * According to Alisha, she named her sacred gear named "J" for abbreviation of Joker. * According to Alisha, Gentleman Joker or J contains a will and instinct of a gentleman with humorous, playful, and a bit flirtatious heart, who always shows a magic trick to any ladies he met. While to any men he met or known, he simply flick them off with a middle finger or firing its revolver at them for both entertainment and target practice, in which Alisha scolds him from time to time. ** The only ones whom J didn't flick with middle finger is Noah Ṡalinnis, Ikuse Tobio, Vasco Strada, and Arthur Pendragon. *** Think of its personalities a mix of Lupin from Lupin the Third, Chris Pratt (As Peter Quill), and Ryan Reynolds (As Deadpool). Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items Category:King of the Sky